


Catalyst

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Education, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows his own body pretty well, and because Kurt is innocent by comparison, he's happy to be a kind of show-and-tell education system for him. Except things get out of hand, and Blaine realizes that he might not know his body quite as well as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

The first time that Blaine fingered himself, he actually didn't like it. It was messy and weird and he was only able to get half of one finger inside him before he chickened out.

The second time was better.

He was still only able to get one finger inside him and it still felt sort of weird -- but like, _exploratory_ weird. It was the hint of something that maybe he'd grow to really, really like. There was no real pleasure to be had out of it just yet, but afterward, even with having used only one finger, Blaine was left with this slight _emptiness_ that he wanted to ease.

He got better at it. Like, a lot better.

*

By the time Blaine realized how many times he'd fingered himself while jerking off, he'd already begun to consider himself something of an expert. Kurt, on the other hand, wasn't. Kurt didn't do exploration. At least, he didn't before Blaine came along. There was too much fear there -- too much stigma. Blaine did his best to help with that. It involved a lot of talking -- which Blaine was good at -- but sometimes it also took a lot of showing Kurt -- which Blaine was _very_ good at.

Sometimes, it was a little awkward. The beds in the dormitories were narrow and small, and it was hard to find privacy when Blaine had to worry about roommates. Having Kurt sit on the opposite bed while Blaine fingered himself (to show Kurt that it was really alright, that he could take quite a lot) was too far away and having him on the same bed was too close.

They eventually compromised with Kurt kneeling on the floor by the bed, but it wasn't the way they'd started. They'd actually started with Kurt on the opposite bed -- that place that was good for a broad viewing but definitely, absolutely too far away for the intimacy they wanted. Blaine had only been playing with himself for maybe three minutes before Kurt started to lean closer to get a better look, and then closer still because because Blaine had two fingers buried inside his ass. Blaine was doing his best to keep his legs splayed wide enough for Kurt to have a good view, but he couldn't quite. Then Kurt was there, up close and personal, with his hands under Blaine's knees, and he was helping, staring down at Blaine's hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the universe.

Kurt whispered, "That better?" like he didn't know already and Blaine moaned, "Yes," before slipping in a third finger and coming all over his chest.

"Wow," said Kurt, marveling apparently at just how much come had landed on Blaine and also how he actually _shook_ when Kurt slid his hands down the inside of his thighs.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, feeling sort of breathless.

It should have been weird, pulling his fingers out while Kurt was still watching. It was always weird when he was on his own because of the sounds -- the odd squelch combined with the inexplicable ache, like he needed something that would stay inside him for a while just so he could keep that full feeling. It should have been weird because the sound and the feeling didn't change. He still felt empty and it still sounded odd, but Kurt was watching him and his eyes were still taking in all the details, carving them out of Blaine's skin.

Yet when he pulled his fingers out this time, it felt a bit like an invitation instead.

*

Kurt's gaze lifted slowly, touching at certain points between Blaine's fingers -- which were still resting near his entrance, slick with lube to the knuckles and feeling a bit strained -- and Blaine's face, which flushed immediately under the scrutiny. It felt like he was being set on fire. It was maybe -- possibly, _definitely_ \-- just short of ridiculous that he was getting hard again. Right under Kurt's eyes, his dick was straightening out from where it had gone slack against his hip. When Kurt licked his lips, smiling with such smug appreciation that Blaine actually arched off the bed, Blaine moaned his name softly: "Kurt, please."

"Can you?" Kurt asked.

In all honesty, Blaine had no idea what Kurt was asking.

He didn't care.

He said yes anyway.

Kurt slid inside him with the barest of warnings. It was just him hooking his arm under one of Blaine's knees, hoisting him across the bed until Kurt was crowding him into the wall against which the bed was flush, and then sliding home. They shuddered together. Kurt -- oh, Blaine didn't know why for sure, but he could guess: the first time; and being surrounded by wet, tight heat so suddenly. For himself, Blaine had never felt so utterly taken before. He'd been so loose from before, from his own fingers, and so slick with lube that Kurt had barely met any resistance. It was as if he'd been an empty bowl, resigned to his state, and then in the next moment, inexplicably finding himself containing something vital.

Above him, Kurt moaned his name. "Please," Blaine said back.

The position they started in was awkward. Kurt had no leverage and was bracing himself against the wall beside Blaine's head. Blaine could hardly move himself, as crowded as he was between Kurt and the wall and with his leg slung over Kurt's arm. Kurt looked down at him, seeming at a loss as to how to continue. Blaine was still sort of dealing with the fact that he'd never felt so full in his life, so he was really, really open to suggestions right now.

Kurt straightened, looking at where they were joined with a dazed expression. "Maybe I could--" He shifted, just a little forward so that his knees were closer to the wall, and hefted Blaine up onto his lap more securely.

It honestly wasn't that big a move. Blaine couldn't have been dragged more than a centimeter. He'd made a noise because of it, though. It hadn't been loud, but it had been involuntary -- airy with just a hint of voice. He didn't even know what to call it, but whatever it had been -- a whine, maybe -- made Kurt's attention snap toward him at once.

"Blaine," he said, wonderingly, and with his hands at Blaine's waist, he rocked them together again.

Kurt didn't ask if it was a good noise; thankfully, he didn't seem to need an answer. Blaine was grateful. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to explain it to him. It had just been the sudden stretching of his body when he hadn't been altogether sure he'd be able to take more and then finding out he could.

Blaine bit at his lip, head tossing as Kurt continued rocking into him. It couldn't -- it couldn't possibly be big movements; Kurt was barely moving. It was just that he felt so deep and Blaine felt like he was expanding from the inside. He'd never -- not once, not a single time -- felt like this when he'd been on his own. Like it could be too much and not enough all at the same time. He could feel his body fighting for breath, and when Kurt bent to kiss him, it fought even worse. Kurt kissed deep -- as deep as he was inside Blaine, like he wanted to absorb all that Blaine was offering up and then some -- and when he broke away, rocking harder into him, Blaine was left gasping.

"Kurt," he whined. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, to see if he could encourage more of those deep kisses, but it changed the angle with which Kurt slid inside him and it wasn't right, wasn't the same as before. With a frustrated groan, Blaine let himself sink back against the wall. "Kurt," he said again and then one more time, just because it seemed to help.

"I got you," Kurt said, lifting Blaine's free leg -- the one that had just been shifting uselessly against Kurt's side -- over his other arm. "Don't worry."

Then Kurt bent him in half, settling in even deeper than before, and started leaving a sloppy, biting kiss on the side of Blaine's neck. Oh, it was perfect -- so perfect that Blaine's response was absolutely wordless. Even though he'd opened his mouth to make some noise, he couldn't. So he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and clung to him, hoping that maybe that was enough to convey just how badly he needed Kurt to stay right there, just like that, forever.

"Good?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded frantically, not trusting his voice. He was feeling crushed under Kurt's weight and it was so, so good. Then Kurt pulled his hips back, further than he had before, and the drag made Blaine feel like he was dying, and then Kurt thrust back in. It punched a noise right out of Blaine -- something low and animalistic and _fuck_ , his toes were curling in the air.

"Like that?" Kurt asked. He sounded breathless as well as pleased. "Blaine, I--"

"Again," Blaine begged, forgiving himself this once for how unsteady he sounded. "Please, don't stop."

Kurt didn't stop.

He curled Blaine a little more, in fact. He brought Blaine's legs higher so that they were almost on his shoulders and then buried his face into Blaine's neck while he fucked into him. Because that's what they were doing, Blaine acknowledged hungrily. They were fucking and he had Kurt's cock inside him, and every thrust made his whole body feel hot. He wanted this to keep going forever, wanted to feel himself stretch around Kurt and be pinned to the mattress, wanted to breathe in nothing but Kurt, feel nothing but the smooth skin of Kurt's back beneath his fingers, hear nothing but Kurt's soft huffs as he thrust into Blaine.

Blaine was about to come. He didn't want it to happen yet, so he tried to warn Kurt. "I'm close," he said, whimpering when that only made Kurt's hips snap a little harder. "Kurt, wait. I'm close. I'm so--"

"Don't care," Kurt growled, right into his ear. "Want you to." His hands squeezed around Blaine's knees. "Gonna," he gasped against Blaine's jaw. "Gonna come too." Blaine choked. Kurt just laughed like he couldn't believe it: "Want you first."

With that, his hands slid to Blaine's waist, to his hips, and then under him. Kurt pressed them chest-to-chest, all of his weight bridged between his knees and Blaine's shoulders and -- _fuck, fuck_ \-- he was lifting Blaine's ass, squeezing his cheeks until he squealed and then moving to cup the underside of Blaine's thighs. Blaine's breath deserted him as he was folded up, arms left floundering against the sheets as Kurt straightened and proceeded to -- "Oh _god_ ," Blaine moaned -- fuck down into Blaine without mercy.

Blaine managed to find Kurt knees and hook his hands behind them.

When he came a few seconds later, he left behind scratches.

It was only after Kurt sagged backward that Blaine realized that he'd come all over his face, which -- well, that was kind of new.

*

Blaine had been afraid -- in the split second between realizing that Kurt was inside him and the realization of what Kurt moving inside him did to him -- that he would feel even emptier than he had when all his body had known was the touch of his own hand. As he shifted on the bed, feeling a bit sticky all over -- across his face and chest and between his legs, _everywhere_ \-- he actually felt a bit full. He settled a hand across his abdomen and pressed, curious. A little of Kurt's come leaked out of him and Blaine's hips twitched helplessly.

"Shit," Blaine said and then reached between his legs to rub at his own entrance, to smear that come across his skin. It seemed natural to go from that to flattening a couple fingers over his hole -- just to keep any more from escaping. "Wow," Blaine wondered and couldn't help shifting again or making a noise of frustrated loss when he felt more come leak out.

Kurt was cupping his dick as he looked at Blaine, at where Blaine's fingers were rubbing over sore skin. "God, Blaine," he said, licking his lips. "You can't keep it inside you forever."

_No._ Blaine squeezed his legs shut around his own wrist and thought fiercely, _but I can try._

"Stop it," Kurt said, sounding pained.

Then Kurt touched Blaine's hip, rolling him onto his side and pulling Blaine's fingers away from his ass before abruptly sliding his own inside. Blaine jerked -- only in surprise, not discomfort -- and then muffled his cry into the mattress. "Kurt!"

"We'll need to clean up eventually," Kurt told him, fingers pumping slow, teasing at the spot inside him that made his body feel like it was rolling in and out with the tide. "That includes this."

"No," Blaine argued. "I don't--"

"You will," said Kurt. Then, as he moved closer to Blaine's feet, amended in a more thoughtful tone: "At least, you will if I do it like this."

The first lick of Kurt's tongue across Blaine's skin was so brief that Blaine actually stopped breathing, not altogether sure that it had even happened. If he hadn't felt Kurt breathing hard against his skin or Kurt's forehead leaning against the small of his back -- if he hadn't pushed back to meet the second, dragging lick -- Blaine might have thought he'd imagined it. "Kurt?" Blaine ventured uncertainly.

"Shut up," Kurt said. "Don't make me think about it or I might change my mind."

He held Blaine open with both hands, with his thumbs pulling on the rim of Blaine's hole, and then his tongue was licking _into_ him. Blaine's voice cracked a bit -- "K-Kurt." -- but Kurt didn't stop here either. He just fitted his mouth around Blaine's hole and sucked. Blaine couldn't come -- not again, not so soon -- but when Kurt moaned against his ass, he wanted to. He shuddered weakly as he felt Kurt's come getting pulled out of him, drop by drop, and felt a yearning slip up his spine and into his throat when Kurt pulled back after what felt like whole hours of torture. Kurt was making a weird face, scratching at the leftover lube smeared across his cheek, and he seemed surprised to have Blaine pull him down for a kiss, to have Blaine groan deep and low as he licked into Kurt's mouth. Later, Blaine'd think this was a little gross, but for now he didn't care. He could _taste_ himself on Kurt's tongue, taste Kurt in there too. Blaine tried to convey as best he could that Kurt had ignited him a hunger Blaine hadn't known he could have.

Kurt seemed to understand. He broke their kiss only for short moments -- precious seconds with which he swiped his tongue across Blaine's cheek bones and under his chin -- and returned with the taste of Blaine's come in his mouth. It made Blaine clutch at him dizzily and Kurt just laughed into their kiss.

"What am I gonna do with you now?" Kurt murmured, petting his hands down Blaine's sides. "Are you gonna be my little come slut?"

Blaine managed to whine out, "Kurt," before Kurt sealed their lips together in a rather devastating kiss. When they parted, Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's lips. They smelled like come and despite his hesitance over the word _come slut_ , Blaine still swept his tongue out to taste them. Kurt seemed utterly delighted by that.

"Yeah," he said and Blaine saw his eyes go hooded and dark. "My come slut sounds perfect."


End file.
